


The Little Mermaid in the Lake

by The_Cinder_Crown



Series: HP-Fairytale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cinder_Crown/pseuds/The_Cinder_Crown
Summary: 2nd in my HP-Fairytale series. A celebration is held at Hogwarts and Ginny is supposed to open the dance with Harry, but one of her brother's stupid pranks has gone wrong! How can she possibly dance with a red shimmering fish-tail? Also, the evil sea-witch Cho tries everything in her powers to win Harry back. Will Ginny and Harry get their happily ever after? Little-mermaid!AU. COMPLETE.





	

 “Well, what does the bloody note say?”

Ginny sighed and handed the little note she had just received via owl to Ron. “Harry and Mum won’t make it in time. We should already get in a boat. They will come after us. We are way too early anyways.”

The red head could hear several groans form her family and friends. She did understand them. They were all currently standing at the edge of the black lake and waiting to get into one of the over-dimensional big magical boat, that would take them to Hogwarts. They all had spent the last couple of month rebuilding the castle and now Hogwarts was shining in its new beauty. To celebrate this occasion, Headmistress McGonagall and the Minister of magic had decided to throw a ball in honor of Hogwarts and all the people that have fought in the final battle – including all their families and friends.

Stepping into the boat, Ginny smiled as she recalled the memory of Professor McGonagall visiting Harry at the Burrow and asking him to dance once more at the opening dance. His face had been priceless, but since the Headmistress had looked at him with big, almost pleading emerald eyes, he agreed. However, only under the condition that Ginny would dance with him. And the red head was only too happy to agree.

And now here she was; in a huge boat (the one’s for the first years just wouln’t do for so many people) with her father, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fleur,  and Cho Chang, who hadn’t even bothered asking whether or not she was welcome on ‘The Weasley’, as Ginny called the boat in her head.

_Don’t get your hopes up too high, Cho,_ Ginny thought smiling, _Harry won’t be dancing with you tonight._

Headshaking, the red-haired witch turned her head and looked around. She spotted George showing Ron a small viol with a blue shining liquid filled in it. And she watched horrified as - could it have been any different? - Ron being Ron, tried to grab the thing out of his bother’s hand to get a better look at it. But naturally, he dropped it to the floor instead.

Cursing, George quickly bent down on his knees and examined the damage. Then he jumped up.

“Sorry guy, I fear that due to our clumsy brother here, we won’t be reaching Hogwarts any time soon. Everything will be alright, and please don’t be scared about the following little explosion… nothing is going to – “

_Whoosh._

The power of the little explosion caused them all to fall of the boat right into the black lake. Ginny couldn’t see anything because there were only bubbles in front of her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt something tying her legs together, and she tried with all her might to hold her breath.

Slowly the bubbles started to vanish but she still couldn’t really tell the difference between top and bottom of the lake.

“Hey, would you mind getting off me, whoever you are…” she heard the voice of her father followed by a “I do apologizzze Arrrthur“ in a soft French accent.

“Dad, Fleur, where are you?” Ginny screamed back. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized that she was still underwater. _How the hell can I speak and breath down here?_ She thought confused, but since the bubbles slowly started to clear, she was able to see the rather hilarious scene in front of her and was happy to be able to laugh.

“Dad! I have a tail!” Bill, Percy and Charlie said at the same time, followed by Hermione, Fleur and Luna’s voices: “So do we!”

And it was true. Ginny first looked down herself to see that she too had a red-shimmering fish-tail. Hermione’s was dark green, Fleur’s blue and Luna’s orange.

“Bloody hell, we’re mermaids!” Ginny said grinning from ear to ear, after all she had always liked the creatures.

“And we are mermen or what?” Bill asked one eyebrow raised and pointed to his father’s brown, Percy’s yellow, Charlie’s purple and his own black fish-tail.

“Apparently,” Hermione laughed, “what in Merlin’s name was in that viol, George?”

First there was no answer, and no one even saw George and Ron. Then, a little yellow doctor fish with blue stripes came into view. He had a little red crab attached to one of his fins.

“Don’t you dare complain about being a merman, Bill! I’m a bloody yellow fish!” Ron spoke and upon seeing Hermione in her blue outfit, his mouth opened and little bubbles came out.

Ignoring his brother, the little crab started to speak. “Hell, this was an old recipe from Fred! I didn’t know what it was supposed to do, but since he called it ‘ _The Arielle’_ I probably should have known…”

Ginny couldn’t hold it together anymore and burst into laughter.

“Well… maybe some of the merpeople here can help us with this situation…” Arthur suggested, still eyeing his fishtail suspiciously.

“Sounds good, King Trition, erm I mean Mr. Weasley,” Luna replied blushing, followed by Hermione’s “It’s probably for the best if we divide ourselves into groups of three or four. We’ll meet back here in about an hour, alright?”

Everyone nodded. Arthur, Percy and Luna formed the first group and they started diving even deeper down the lake. The other group consisting of Hermione, Fleur and Bill decided to stay on this water level. Ginny sighed when she saw that the only ones left were Ron and George, though for a brief moment she wondered where Cho was.

_She’s probably totally freaked out about having a fish-tail,_ Ginny mused grinning.

Together, they made their way back to the surface and to the edge of the lake.

“Bloody hell, there are Mum and Harry,” Ron exclaimed and Ginny looked up to see that he was right. There, right above them, at the castle entrance stood her boyfriend taking to her mother. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying apart from Harry’s rather frightened, “…ly Molly, I’m gonna drown in there if Ginny doesn’t help safe me with this whole dancing stuff…”

Ginny’s heart skipped a beat. She had totally forgotten about the dance!

“Relax, little mermaid,” George said smiling as if he had read her mind and tried to get a better position on his brother’s yellow fish head. “We’ll get out of here in time.”

“We better,” Ron said frightened, “I really don’t want to spend the rest of my life as a bloody yellow fish with blue strips.”

Laughing at her brother’s, Ginny grabbed crab-George so Ron could swim faster. Together they made their way back to their meeting point.

Apparently, the others were still away, so Ginny positioned herself on a small rock, both George and Ron on her lap now.

Suddenly, something came out of the shadows. It gave the red-haired mermaid a fright and she instinctively moved her red tail, which caused her brother’s to fall off.

“Show yourself,” she shouted and waited for something to move.

“Calm down, Ginny, it’s only me,” sounded Cho’s voice through the water.

However, when she came out from her spot behind the rocks, Ginny’s and both Ron and George’s eyes went wide.

“Holly Merlin,” George exclaimed laughing, “you look like the evil sea-witch Ursula herself!”

He gestured towards her long and slimy eight arms the best way he could in his current form.

Cho rolled her eyes. “I think you’re in no position to speak, crab,” she hissed, “but contrary to you people, I haven’t left my wand on the boat.”

And indeed, she held up her wand for everyone to see. “I tried to reverse the damage of that potion of yours, but so far I only managed to get rid of some of my arms.”

“And you still have so many?” Ron asked wide eyed and immediately clapped his fins over his mouth upon seeing the sea-witches angry face.

Ginny tried very hard not to laugh at her brother’s response and instead focused on Cho. “Cho, the ball starts soon, and I need to tell Harry what happened,” she said and slightly winced at her next words. “I need your help. Maybe it works that you can transfigure back my legs!”

“Gin, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” the little yellow fish said carefully.

But the red-haired witch ignored him and was so excited that she didn’t see the evil grin that flashed over Cho’s face.

“Well, why not? Let’s try this,” she said and waved her wand.

At first, nothing happened. Then Ginny started to glow in a soft red shimmer and when she looked down at herself, she saw that her tail was slowly changing back into her legs.

Happily, Ginny looked at Cho and opened her mouth. _Thank you._

Ginny’s eyes widened. She knew that she had moved her lips, but not a single word has come out. She quickly looked to George. _What’s going on?_

Again, nothing happened and she started gesturing towards her throat.

“Gin, calm down,” George said, though the worry in his eyes stood in contrast to what he was saying. “Something happened to your voice.”

“Or rather someone,” Ron added and looked angrily at Cho.

Upon seeing the other girl laugh dryly, Ginny decided that she had rightfully turned in an evil sea-witch.

“Honestly,” Cho said after she had calmed herself down a bit and with a wave of her hand she vanished all her additional arms. “You are so easy to be fooled. You could have transfigured yourselves back just using wandless magic. But I couldn’t resist the opportunity to get back at you, Gin.”

_What do you want from me you evil sea-witch?!_ Ginny wanted to say, but again only bubbles escaped from her mouth.

Cho laughed again. “I’m going to dance the opening dance with Harry now!”

_He would never –_

Suddenly, Cho waved her wand again, and thick ropes wrapped around Ginny’s body. Then she took her arm and within a second, she had both of them apparated out of the water.

* * *

Ginny looked around and saw that they were in a small, dark corner in the entrance hall in front of the Great Hall. 

“Now be a nice girl and wait here, so I can get Harry back,” this said, she cast the body-binding spell, so Ginny wasn’t even able to move anymore and then threw an old, fuzzy blanket over her.

And right on time, Harry turned around the corner and Ginny cursed herself.

No one would see her sitting in this spot and boiling she watched as Cho softly touched Harry’s arm.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” she said in a faked sad voice, “Ginny send me to tell you that she has changed her mind. She won’t be coming here tonight.”

_Don’t listen to her, Harry! I’m right here!_ Ginny got more and more frustrated about her inability to speak.

“Erm, Cho, I’m sure you must have misunderstood something here – “ Harry started and Ginny felt her heart beating faster.

Cho sighed theatralically. “Harry. Ginny specifically asked _me_ to dance the first dance with you.”

Harry looked confused. “Honestly, I doubt – “

“Don’t believe a single word she’s told you Harry!”

Ginny turned her head and saw her family running their way.

_Georgie, I was never so happy to see your – crabby red? – face!_ The red haired witch thought relieved.

“George! Ron, Arthur!” Harry exclaimed and looked from all the Weasleys, to Luna and Fleur and back to Cho. “What the hell is going on? And where is Ginny?”

The red haired witch felt that the body-binding spell was losing its power so she started to move around.

“T’ere s’e iz!” Fleur exclaimed and pointed to the blanket in the dark corner. Harry immediately ran toward her, tossed the blankets way and freed her from the robes.

_Thank you, Harry!_ Ginny mouthed wordlessly and the black haired man looked at her confused.

“Cho stole her voice so you would go to the ball with her instead of Ginny,” Arthur said and sent Cho a disapproving look. “George told us all about it after we had transfigured ourselves back.”

Harry glared at Cho and turned his attention back to his girlfriend. “We’ll figure something out, Gin. I promise,” he said, encircled her waist with his hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Suddenly Ginny started to glow again. This time however, it was a shining gold.

“What in Merlin’s name…” Ginny cursed aloud. Apon realizing that she had her voice back, she happily threw her arms around Harry and whispered into his ear.

“Thank you.”

“I’ don’t know how I did it, but you are welcome, love.”

Suddenly Hermione spoke up. “That’s it, Harry!” She exclaimed.

“That is what, Hermione?” Harry asked his long-time friend, still holding Ginny in his arms.

“You broke the spell,” she explained smiling, “with true loves kiss! It’s the most powerful magic of all.”

Harry smiled, whispered a “Now would you mind telling me what you were up to earlier? Especially why Ron’s hair is yellow with blue stripes…” and pulled Ginny even closer and together they walked into the Great Hall.

Ron blushed a bright crimson and everyone burst into laughter. 

George, who was walking behind them only said, “You know, despite everything, we should do this again some time… I kind of liked you as the little mermaid in the lake.”


End file.
